Repeated History
by A. Windsor
Summary: 17 years after the events of Oh My Goddess. Epilogue is up NOW! 7 years later...
1. Chapter 1

The years have passed and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell has grown into an All-American seventeen-year-old boy. Raised by a loving mother and two adoring aunts, he quickly learned to be the man of the house. He played a sport for every season, soccer in the fall, basketball in the winter and baseball in the spring. His grades were average, though Spanish and math were not his greatest subjects. Over all, his family was extremely proud of him as he finished his junior year and Wyatt had never been happier than that year, the year he met Jordan Berkley.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She never ceased to amaze him, his crazy, beautiful, smiling best friend. Best friend and maybe more. Jordan always made him blush. Now as she sat next to him in his Spanish 3 class, with her brown hair pulled back into an easy pony tail and her pale green eyes shining brightly as she made some snide comment about their "profesora" in his ear while pretending to studiously type notes onto her laptop, he couldn't imagine what life would have been like if she hadn't moved to San Francisco at the beginning of the year.  
  
Class ended and the blond teenager known as Wyatt Halliwell closed his computer and stood next to his jean overall and white tank top clad friend Jordan Berkley.  
  
"My mom wanted to know if you're still coming over for dinner tonight," Wyatt told Jordan as they exited the room Wyatt had dubbed "The Underworld."  
  
"Of course, I don't have anything better to do than tutor you jock in Spanish," Jordan grinned, waving to an acquaintance of theirs in the hall as they made their way to second period, paper bag lunch and school-issued laptops in hand.  
  
"And don't forget the trig, too. We've got that quiz tomorrow."  
  
"I'd never forget the trig," Jordan rolled her eyes. She dodged a running freshman late for class and rejoined him as they passed through the door.  
  
"So, do you wanna come over right after school? I can give you a ride," Wyatt offered. They reached their destination, second period AP World History, and scooted into their seats, he behind her.  
  
"Sounds good," the non-car owner answered over her shoulder. "Remind me to thank your mom again for making me dinner so many nights a week."  
  
"Jordan, my mom is a chef, cooking is what she does. She loves having you over. And my aunts absolutely adore you. All I hear is 'Why aren't you getting A's like Jordan?' or 'Your friend Jordan is SO sweet!' It's disgusting," Wyatt teased with a blue eyed wink as the teacher cleared his throat to begin class.  
  
"You're lying," Jordan accused in a singsong voice, opening her computer and starting the History programs.  
  
"I'd like to announce that junior dues are due tomorrow, all of you Class of 2021 kids better hurry up and cough up the money," their aging World History teacher announced, quieting the pair. "Now, let's get started."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Wyatt called as he came in the front door of the old Halliwell Manor, holding it open for Jordan behind him.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, we're home," Jordan laughed.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, guys!" Piper responded.  
  
Dropping their things by the door, the teens went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Piper asked as they came in.  
  
"Just some chips and did, nothing fancy," Wyatt smiled, dropping a brief kiss on the cheek as he got some lemonade from the fridge.  
  
"Wyatt, I'm a chef, I don't do chips and dip," Piper grinned, slicing the carrots for that night's dinner.  
  
"Then I'll do it," Wyatt resolved as he handed Jordan her lemonade and grabbed the chips from the cupboard and the salsa from the refrigerator.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "How was school?"  
  
"Decent," Jordan answered.  
  
"Horrible," Wyatt responded.  
  
Jordan hit him playfully.  
  
"We'll be in the attic," Wyatt laughed, snaking a hand around Jordan to tickle her side.  
  
"Have fun," Piper called as they chased each other up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the afternoon before dinner studying for their trigonometry quiz in the attic, if that's what the slight learning going on between flirting could be called. After dinner with all of Wyatt's family, Wyatt helped clear the table while Jordan ran upstairs to get ready for Spanish studies.  
  
As the brunette entered the attic, an old, leather-bound book grabbed her attention. It was unceremoniously laid across the table, trying desperately not to be noticed. A normal person would shrug it off as just an old book. Jordan knew better. The Halliwell family Book of Shadows. She tried not to let it tempt her too much and turned her attention away as she heard Wyatt climbing the stairs.  
  
Wyatt found her back on the couch, Spanish book open on her lap.  
  
"I don't know how you pass that class. Sra. Sanchez doesn't teach us anything."  
  
"No, she doesn't. But my parents and I spent three years in Spain before we came here, remember?"  
  
"Ah, so you've got an edge. Cheat," he grinned, falling onto the couch next to her and playfully punching her arm.  
  
"At everything," she smiled, nudging him back. "Now, let's get started, before it gets too late and your mom kicks me out."  
  
"Okay, señorita, vamanos."  
  
~*~*~  
Quietness reigned over the room as Wyatt finished writing the paragraph Jordan had assigned him for practice. When he finished, he turned to Jordan and found she had dozed off on the arm of the chair.  
  
As quietly as possible, he shut down both of their laptops and spread a blanket over her shoulders. Gently, reverently, he passed a hand over her face, his thumb brushing her jaw line. Then he orbed himself downstairs to the sunroom.  
  
"Whoa," his Aunt Phoebe exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance. "Don't we have a mortal in the house? Since when do we use magic with mortals in the house?"  
  
Wyatt laughed. "Jordan's asleep."  
  
Phoebe arched an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Wyatt shrugged. "I think she's just exhausted. Do you think Mom'll care if she stays the night on the couch? I can't bear to wake her up."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I shouldn't think so. What about her parents?"  
  
"They're out of town for the week. Brazil or somewhere down there."  
  
"Go talk to your mom," Phoebe shooed.  
  
He nodded and went to find her, passing Paige as he left.  
  
"Hi Wyatt," his younger aunt smiled, patting him on the arm, then when he was gone she asked the middle sister, "Where's Jordan?"  
  
"Upstairs," Phoebe answered, replacing her reading glasses and going back to her book. "Asleep."  
  
"Oh. Interesting," Paige commented, taking a seat in the wicker chair to her sister's right.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Wyatt woke that morning, he checked on Jordan and, finding she was asleep, he went down to grab some breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Mom," he smiled to Piper, sitting down at the table with a bowl and cereal. "Where's Aunt Paige?"  
  
"Store," Piper answered, sitting across from him with a mug of coffee. "Buying some stuff for a potion."  
  
She studied him, the twinkle in his blue eyes, the smile lines on his often- grinning face. He had so much of his father in him. Wyatt possessed his father's healing touch, literally and figuratively, and his broad shouldered frame and tapered waist. But a lot of him had been passed on from her. Piper passed on her smaller nose and longer face and as a boy he'd had freckles like she had. She'd also passed along her somewhat worrying nature and stubbornness.  
  
"And Aunt Phoebe?" her young man, the only man left in her life, asked, apparently not noticing her staring.  
  
"Sleeping still, of course. Is Jordan still asleep?"  
  
"Last time I checked. I'll go wake her up in a few minutes and walk her home."  
  
Piper grinned at him, knowing her son hid something in the silly grin he wore. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "You're gonna ask her to prom, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe," Wyatt teased, the sun catching on his blond hair as he rose and cleared his dishes.  
  
"I want all the details!" Piper cried after him as he climbed the stairs two at a time with pep in his step.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey you," Jordan smiled sleepily as Wyatt entered the attic. Her light brown hair had fallen out of her ponytail during the night and one of her overall straps had come unbuckled as she propped herself up with one elbow.  
  
"Buenos dias," Wyatt greeted.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You seemed exhausted. There was no harm in it." And you looked so gorgeous and *angelic* I couldn't bear to wake you. I could have stared at you for hours, he added in his mind, blushing a little at the thought.  
  
"Well, thank you. It's the best night of sleep I've had in a while," Jordan told him, redoing her buckles and fixing her hair.  
  
"When you're ready to go home, I'll walk you," Wyatt offered, sitting down next to her.  
  
She smiled and gave him a friendly, one-armed hug. "Thanks."  
  
"Gosh, that was rude of me. Feel free to stay as long as you want, I was just making the offer," he stammered a bit nervously, realizing what he'd said. "Want some breakfast first?"  
  
She nodded and they headed downstairs.  
Author's Note: Traces of clues have been laced throughout, so do you have any guesses what Jordan is hiding? Next chapter, Wyatt asks her to prom and new things about Jordan are discovered..... Sorry, not very much magic in this chapter, but next chapter more. Perhaps we will see how the older Charmed Ones handle demons now? 


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the Berkley residence was a good four blocks, a nice, leisurely stroll with plenty of time to talk and plenty of time for Wyatt to get even more nervous. They walked side by side, Wyatt by the street and Jordan on the inside. He held her laptop and two textbooks under his arm gentlemanly and they passed the time discussing school events, like Tuesday's soccer games (girls and boys) and the annual Baker High 'birthday' fair the following weekend.  
  
"So," Wyatt started nervously as they climbed the front steps of her house and found themselves on her porch.  
  
"So..." Jordan smiled in return, trying to meet his eyes.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"If the conversation consists of more than the word 'so', of course," she teased.  
  
Wyatt blushed and smiled.  
  
"Wanna sit down?" she asked, motioning to the swing at the other end of the porch.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Okay, just let me bring this stuff inside," she said, taking her things from him and ducking into the front door quickly.  
  
Wyatt seated himself of the swing, the weight of his impact causing it to sway a little. He didn't stop it, but let it drag his feet along.  
  
"So what's up?" Jordan questioned as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I've got something to ask you."  
  
"Okay... Shoot."  
  
"Well, you can say no and I'll totally understand, but I just wanted to know because I really do care for you a lot," he said in one breath, causing her to raise one delicate eyebrow in his direction.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd be my date to prom."  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for an answer, either positive or negative. The silence seemed to last forever to him and he found himself mentally holding his breath and crossing his fingers.  
Since his eyes were closed, Wyatt failed to see the bright smile on Jordan's face and the softness in her green eyes as she watched his nervousness. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Really?" he asked, peeking one baby blue eye open.  
  
She laughed. "Yes, Wyatt, I'd love to go to prom with you. I was just waiting for you to ask."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, Wyatt!" she cried with a smile. "Now I should probably go inside and call my parents."  
  
"Right," Wyatt agreed, standing and helping her to her feet. "Well, enjoy your Saturday."  
  
"You, too," Jordan grinned, walking with him to her door and then stopping to look at him.  
  
"Well, good-bye."  
  
She leaned forward and unexpectedly kissed his lips lightly, sending a warm shiver through his entire body.  
  
"Bye. Call me."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Needless to say, Wyatt Halliwell walked on Cloud 9 the whole way home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Home, for Wyatt however, was more like a battlefield than Cloud 9. A fireball flew past his head as he opened the door and the natural force field around him deflected it. His force-field was less powerful than it had been in his infancy, but it still did in a pinch. There were ways to get around now, so Wyatt had learned not to rely on it.  
  
"Wyatt! Watch out!" Phoebe cried out to him.  
  
He raised his hand and easily deflected the next shot, turning it on the demon. It charred the robe of the well-built demon, whose face was hidden from Wyatt's view. The demon growled in pain and Wyatt's mother and other aunt rounded the corner to join Phoebe.  
  
"Got the potion?" Phoebe cried out to Piper and Paige.  
  
"Right here," Paige answered, passing a small bottle down to Phoebe.  
  
"Spell?" Piper asked of the middle sister.  
  
"It's not all that creative, but it'll do."  
  
"Wyatt! Stand back, demon guts!" Paige called to her nephew, who subsequently orbed behind his family.  
  
Phoebe threw the potion, which hit the distracted demon in the chest and began to smolder as the girls read off the spell. He exploded into thousands of tiny sparks and then was gone.  
  
"Nice finish, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt commented, laying his arms around his aunts' shoulders as he approached them from behind. "Though I can't say that was one of your better rhyming spells."  
  
"Well it was spur of the moment! The demons that do stop by nowadays do so pretty randomly. It isn't like them to call ahead first."  
  
"I'm surprised they still stop by," Wyatt laughed, walking with his family into the kitchen.  
  
"Demons are stupid," Paige responded.  
  
"Yes, but who's more stupid, the demon or the witch who marries one?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Oh, ouch, Wyatt," Piper said.  
  
Phoebe shoved him as he walked in playfulness.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Phoebe, just kidding," Wyatt grinned, returning to Cloud 9.  
  
"Oh, oh! Wyatt! How did it go?" Piper asked, remembering their earlier conversation.  
  
"Wonderfully," Wyatt answered, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"What? How did what go?" Paige and Phoebe questioned in unison.  
  
"Wyatt asked Jordan to prom," Piper informed them as they all took a seat around the table with some lemonade.  
"No way! What did she say?" Paige queried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
All three women squealed and hugged and embarrassed him, kissing his cheeks.  
  
"Our little boy's all grown up!" Phoebe cooed. "Taking a girl to prom!"  
  
"Nice job, Wyatt," Paige laughed.  
  
"Guess this means we're gonna have to have 'The Talk'," Piper teased.  
  
Wyatt's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no.."  
  
His aunts laughed and Piper smiled, but deep down she wished Leo could be there, as she had on so many of the big moments of Wyatt's life. He'd missed so much....  
  
Author's Note:  
Keep the guesses coming! You'll find out soon enough. Yes, Leo will be making an appearance in this story, but the majority of his role in this fic is his absence, if that makes any sense... This story is written under the assumption that Leo is not permanently axed as of the season finale, but who knows?! Argh... Drop me a note. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well," a familiar voice commented behind her as Jordan slipped into the house she'd been living in alone for the better part of a year.  
  
"Master Elder," she smiled, turning around to see one of the all- powerful Elders standing in her foyer in his shimmering robes.  
  
"Jordan," the Elder answered, grinning from ear to ear. "Please, call me Leo. After all, my son is taking you to prom."  
  
She blushed and motioned to her living room. "To what do I owe the honor of your appearance, Leo?"  
  
"Just checking on your progress. You have a very unique assignment, having only one charge. We thought you should receive some individual treatment."  
  
Leo Wyatt, eyes as bright as ever but with shocks of white hair invading his blond, sat himself on the couch Jordan offered as she sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"And?" Jordan prompted.  
  
"Well, my son is taking you to prom."  
  
Jordan laughed and tried to hide her blushing. "May I make a suggestion, Honored One?"  
  
"Of course, Jordan. I always accept help from such talented White Lighters as yourself."  
  
She chuckled nervously. "Prom is a big deal at Baker High. All the moms take the girls out for dresses and the dads help the guys pick out tuxes, or in this case uniforms. The theme for prom this year is war history, so you pick the era and soldier to dress up from. Maybe, you could help Wyatt with his? Before you say anything about how you aren't supposed to see him and the other Elders won't like it, think about it. I know him better than anyone else outside of his family. He is a happy young man, but he always says there is one thing missing..."  
  
"A father," Leo finished for her, his hands folded in a musing matter, thinking her suggestion over.  
  
She nodded sadly.  
  
"Well, how about I make you a deal. You don't tell the Elders or his mom I'm considering it and I don't tell them what happened on the front porch." He winked at her and she flushed.  
  
Just then her cell phone rang and Leo smiled and orbed out.  
  
"Wyatt," she laughed with a radiant grin. "I didn't mean immediately." Something about her tone contradicted her words.  
  
"I know. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
It was the beginning of Baker High's most talked about relationship.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Heard about you and Wyatt," Marshall teased that Monday morning as Jordan slumped down next to him in fifth period Art, one of the few classes she didn't share with Wyatt.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his comment.  
  
"It's about time," Marshall continued, handing her a paintbrush from the bucket in the center of the table.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Wyatt's the school photographer, right?"  
  
Jordan nodded as she started that week's project.  
  
"Well, I'm on the newspaper and yearbook staff. When Wyatt likes a girl, she suddenly appears in most of his shots. Needless to say, you've been dominating his photographs all of this year."  
  
Jordan laughed and rolled her eyes. "What can I say? I'm very photogenic."  
  
"I don't blame him," Marshall grinned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Friday night and all was normal in the Halliwell Manor, apart from the absence of the sole male member.  
  
"Wasn't Wyatt supposed to be home twenty minutes ago?" Paige asked Piper bringing her sketchbook into the living room and stretching out on the couch.  
  
"Oh, he's been home for a while now. He and Jordan are on the front porch," Piper told her with a smirk tickling her lips.  
  
"Ooh, really?" Paige raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Mmhmmm. They're havin' a good old time."  
  
Paige crossed to the window and peeked out of the curtain. Wyatt and Jordan certainly were having a great time.  
  
"Can I flash the lights? Please?" Paige grinned with a teasing air.  
  
"Yes," Piper laughed, looking up from her book. "I think we've given them enough time."  
  
Paige turned the front porch lights on and off.  
  
Wyatt groaned and broke from the kiss, keeping his arms around her and resting his forehead on hers.  
  
"Damn nosy aunts," he smiled.  
  
"Go inside before you get in trouble," Jordan grinned, nudging him gently.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?"  
  
"Bright and early in the park for the fair," she smiled.  
  
"Okay. You got a ride?"  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I gotta work the yearbook booth until noon. Can you three occupy yourselves today?" Wyatt asked his mom and aunts as they met outside the Baker High Anniversary Fair. The Halliwell sisters had come in one car, while Wyatt had driven his own silver 2006 Infiniti G35, his beloved old car that he kept in mint condition.  
  
"We can handle it, Wyatt," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about us. Run along and have some fun. We're off to dig up old embarrassing pictures of your mom at the alumni table."  
  
Wyatt laughed. "Bring me some good ones."  
  
"No!" Piper objected. "No way. C'mon Paige, Phoebe was way more embarrassing."  
  
The three middle-aged women walked off, giggling like teenagers.  
  
"Boo!" a voice surprised him from behind as two slim arms slipped around his waist. "Good morning."  
  
"Hey, Jordan," Wyatt smiled, turning around to find Jordan. "What booth are you working this morning?"  
  
"Soccer booster club," Jordan sighed, taking his hands in hers as she talk to him. "Gathering money for new uniforms next year."  
  
"Ones that actually fit?" Wyatt asked, watching the sun cast its light onto Jordan's brown hair, revealing its auburn highlights.  
  
"Preferably," Jordan answered, smiling brightly and tilting her head back and forth. "As rising seniors, the burden of buying them passes to our shoulders."  
  
"Rising seniors. I like the sound of that," Wyatt grinned.  
  
"Get used to it," Jordan returned, releasing one of his hands and leading him into the crowd. "Next year we rule the school."  
  
"Hey Halliwell! Game Monday. I got your back, you get the goals!" George, a senior midfielder on the soccer team, called across the crowd to Wyatt, raising a hand in greeting.  
  
"You set 'em up, I'll put 'em in," Wyatt responded, nodding in his direction. George made his way over with two JV freshmen in tow.  
  
"Hey, Brett, get this lovely lady some Coke," George ordered one of the small guys, shaking Wyatt's hand and giving Jordan a wink.  
  
Jordan smiled. "You guys think you're going to beat Bay Central?"  
  
"Of course!" Wyatt and George exclaimed in unison.  
  
Jordan's eyes rolled.  
  
"Baker guys have got a shot at state this year. We could be headed for the capital."  
  
"Sorry, boys, but we'll just have to steal your thunder. The girls have a better record so far this year."  
  
"Yeah, well our girls kick ass, no one was questioning that."  
  
"And the hottest girls at Baker happen to play the real football," George added to Wyatt's comment as Brett returned with a plastic cup of ice and a Coke can.  
  
"No disagreement here," Wyatt grinned, following Jordan's graceful movements as she graciously accepted the drink. He could almost see her blush.  
  
"Jordan!" her friend Maddie yelled from the soccer booth. "Come on!"  
  
"Coming!" she returned. "I better go. Thanks for the Coke, George, Brett. Wyatt, come see me on your break." She reached up to brush a kiss on his cheek, squeezing his hand, and walked away.  
  
All four young men watched her walk away in her tight black shirt, jeans, and Birkenstocks that left just enough to the imagination but weren't too modest.  
  
"Damn, she's hot," George whistled. "Nice catch, my friend." He clapped Wyatt on the back and headed off to meet some of his female friends while Wyatt made his way to the yearbook table.  
  
Author's note: LEO! Yay! Hehehe. He'll come back later, not to worry. There have been questions about Chris. Well, I'm just gonna assume he was evil and the Charmed Ones got rid of him. *shrugs* It doesn't have much effect on the story, so I'm not gonna worry about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt approached the soccer table and leaned against the folding card table across from the preoccupied Jordan.  
  
"I'd like to make a donation," he announced.  
  
"Yeah, sure, how much?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the tally sheet in front of her.  
  
"There's a condition, though."  
  
She looked up and a wide grin spread across her face. "Yes, sir, and what condition is that?"  
  
"A kiss from a Varsity player. Preferably a sweeper."  
  
"Oh, well I'll call Jess," she grinned, making motions to stand up and call someone over.  
  
"Don't you dare," Wyatt smiled, leaning over the table to quickly grab a kiss.  
  
"We're all heading out to the beach after our shifts, think you can come?" she asked, gesturing for him to come around back with her.  
  
"Sure, I'll go tell my mom. I'm off, so I'll come back here. Need a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to catch a cab this morning." Jordan wrinkled her nose in disapproval.  
  
"You need a car," Wyatt told her, brushing a hand across her back and leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'll come get you."  
  
"Thanks, Wyatt. See you in a few," she called as he walked off and she moved on to the next charitable person.  
  
Wyatt went off in search of his family and found them resting on a bench towards the edge of the crowd.  
  
"Hey Wyatt. What's up?" Paige asked, offering him a bottle of water as he sat next to them. His mom sat in the middle, Paige on one end and Phoebe right next to him.  
  
"Not much. Finished my shift and was coming to see if I could head out to the beach for a bit."  
  
"Sure," Piper answered. "Go ahead. Be safe."  
  
"Don't do anything your mom wouldn't do. I'd say me or Paige, but.."  
  
"Yeah," Wyatt laughed, "That's not much."  
  
The Charmed Ones chuckled.  
  
"Don't be gone too long, though. Casey's coming over tonight and staying until Tuesday, and she'll probably want to hang out with you."  
  
His Aunt Phoebe had been married four times now, only one of which, her second, produced any children. His twelve-year-old cousin Casey lived with her father most of the time. He had won custody of her by threatening to expose the Halliwell secret if Phoebe didn't give him full custody with limited visiting rights. Casey came over once or twice a month and on alternating holidays. She was not allowed to practice the craft with her dad and so Phoebe had to keep her training secret. Casey had inherited her mother's premonition power and so it was fairly easy to hide, if a little uncontrollable.  
  
Paige Matthews had been married twice, both marriages ending in messy divorces, though like Phoebe's third and fourth husbands, neither had been trusted with the family secret. Paige had no children of her own and therefore played the spoiling aunt to both Casey and Wyatt.  
  
"I'll be back soon," he assured them, saying his goodbyes and heading back to Jordan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wyatt!" Jordan protested, though the "tt" was lost under the water as she was dunked.  
  
Jess, Maddie, and George had joined them at the beach and were lounging on blankets while Jordan and Wyatt played in the freezing cold water.  
  
"That's so cold!" she cried as she reemerged from underneath.  
  
Wyatt smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sorry. You just left yourself open!"  
  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him, but was interrupted by Jess's cries from the shore.  
  
"Hey Wyatt! Your mom's on your cell!"  
  
Sighing, he waded out and dried himself off, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Wyatt, we need you home, now. We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Wyatt complained.  
  
"The usual. We need all the extra help we can get because Casey just got here. Orb over here."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there."  
  
He snapped his phone closed and gave Jordan the keys to his car, telling her he was catching a taxi home and to drive over for dinner later.  
  
"Ooh, Wyatt's trusting me with his baby," she teased.  
  
"Yeah, be careful," Wyatt warned with a grin and then left, orbing clear as soon as he was out of sight behind a rock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It turned out to be a fairly simple vanquish and all Wyatt did was watch his younger cousin.  
  
"Are you gonna do anything else other than play that stupid game?" he asked, glancing up from his book, The Catcher in the Rye, an English homework assignment.  
  
Casey sat across from him in the living room, her brown eyes intently fixed on a handheld game and her chin length brown hair falling in her way.  
  
"No," Casey Prudence Halliwell responded without looking up from her playing. "There's nothing cool to do around here."  
  
"You could go work on some potions," Wyatt offered. "I'll even help."  
  
"No thanks. Dad doesn't like me doing all that witchy stuff."  
  
"But it's part of who you are. Just 'cause your dad doesn't like it doesn't mean you should deny who you are."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You grew up doing it. Don't you have a girlfriend or something to go bug?"  
  
"Yeah, she's coming over for dinner so you're stuck with me for a while. And you're going to be nice to her."  
  
Casey wrinkled her nose, but nodded. She may have been an annoying preteen, but she did look up to her older cousin.  
  
All of the Halliwell sisters were out for the afternoon shopping for dinner for six, as opposed to the usual four. That left Wyatt and Casey to amuse each other for the afternoon. It wasn't going well.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked.  
  
Casey nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll get us some food."  
  
He went into the kitchen and as he was preparing their snack, the phone rang. Wyatt grabbed the cordless quickly, thinking it was Jordan on her cell phone, checking in. He was partially correct, though she wasn't just checking in.  
  
"Oh, Wyatt! I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her voice making Wyatt's face pale at its distress. "Your poor baby. He just came up behind and passed me!"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, Jordan. What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
He heard her take a deep, shaky breath. "There's been an accident. This guy, he illegally passed me and was in my blind spot. I didn't see him! He sideswiped me on the bridge. Your car! It's totaled. I'm so sorry!" She started to sob again.  
  
"Calm down, sweetie. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Jordan said quickly. "But your car, Wyatt! That car means the world to you."  
  
"No, you do," he contradicted gently, a weight being lifted from his shoulders known she was all right. "As long as you are safe, the rest doesn't matter. Cars can be replaced."  
  
"Oh, Wyatt..."  
  
Her breathing slowly regained normalcy and she sighed.  
  
"Where are you now, Jordan?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"I thought you said you were fine!"  
  
"Just a few bumps and scrapes. They've fixed me up well," Jordan assured him.  
  
"Okay, stay there. I'm gonna grab Mom's car and I'll come pick you up. Are you okay until then?"  
  
"Yes, Wyatt."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming. Hold on."  
  
He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and went back into the living room. Wyatt dropped the apple in his cousin's lap.  
  
"Stay here and tell my mom to call me on my cell phone when she gets home. I'll be on the way to the hospital. Stay out of trouble and I'm locking the doors behind me."  
  
Casey finally looked up. "What? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing too major. Just have to go pick up my girlfriend, now behave because I'm trusting you, Casey." 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm back and ready for action! Sorry for the long wait but I've been out of town for about the whole time from the last post until now. This one is pretty short. I'm sorry; I just wanted to get this out to you guys. I promise it won't take as long for another this time.

After making sure her cousin had left the street, Casey hurried up the stairs and into the attic. The Book of Shadows was back on its stand and Casey cautiously approached it, wondering whether or not she should open it. It was hers too, wasn't it? 

            The old book fell open and the pages began to flutter past on their own. The pages fell silent after a few moments and Casey took a step closer to the podium it was laying on. 

            "The Invisibility Spell," she read aloud, looking the page over. "This seems easy enough."

            Thinking of how much fun it could be and the pranks she could pull on her cousin and his girlfriend tonight, she read the spell in her head a few times, making sure she had all of the correct pronunciation before reading it aloud.

            _"In the darkness of the invisibility, _

_             Cloak me now._

_             So eyes can no longer see_

_             My image about."_

            She waited in anticipation for any change in her or an odd sensation to pass over. Nothing happened. 

            "Screw that," Casey grumbled, slamming the Book shut and storming out of the room as blue lights materialized behind her as the door closed.

~*~*~

            "I'm looking for Jordan Berkley," Wyatt urgently told the nurse at the reception area, nearly running into the hospital desk.

            The older woman smiled kindly. "She told me you would be coming in all worked up. Room 527, she's expecting you."

            "Thank you!"

            "And young man," she called to his retreating back. 

            He spun back around to face her. "Yes, ma'am?"

            "She's just fine."

            Wyatt smiled and continued his jog down the hall in the direction the nurse had pointed. Halfway down the hall he found Room 527 and opened the door. Seeing she was awake, he rushed in and was immediately at her side, taking her hand in his.

            "Are you okay?" he asked for the millionth time. 

            "I'm fine, Wyatt. Having some trouble getting out of here, though. They can't get a hold of my parents." She flashed a smile at him.

            "Do you think my mom could come help?"  His voice was almost giddy with excitement at seeing her safe and sound and unharmed, but for a superficial cut across her forehead. He raised his other hand to brush away her hair from her face, unwilling to let go of her hand for even a second.

            "I don't know what the hospital policy is. I think if my parents can't be reached in another hour, I'm free to go home. Something like that. I'm so glad you're here. Hospitals are rather boring." She made a face at him, then broke into a grin. " Stop looking so worried, Wyatt Halliwell!"

            "I can't help it, Jordan Berkley! You're the one that wrecked the car and ended up in the hospital." His grin was immediately gone as her face fell and he realized what he'd said. "Look, Jordan, that didn't sound right."

            "No, you're right, Wyatt," she broke in. "I crashed your baby. It's totally ruined! I know it meant the world to you. I just can't believe…"

            Wyatt put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Hey, did you walk away from it unhurt?"

            She smiled lightly and nodded. 

            "Well then, insurance will pay for the rest. I don't care about that stupid car as long as you are safe and sound." 

            The look in his blue eyes melted her heart when she looked into them. He removed his finger from her lips and took her other hand. 

            "As long as I have you, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Wyatt assured her.

            "That makes me the luckiest girl." 

            He smirked, then leaned in for a gentle kiss that tasted of innocent young love. They were falling hard and neither had yet to realize the extent of it.

            There was a cough in the doorway. They pulled apart as a nurse walked in, flush filling their cheeks. Jordan elbowed him teasingly and smiled at the African-American woman in her late forties. He released one hand and pulled a chair over to her bedside.

            "So this is the boy you've been telling me all about," the nurse said, refilling Jordan's water pitcher. 

            "Yes, Doris, this is Wyatt."

            "Nice to meet you," Wyatt offered congenially. 

            "You too. All this girl's been talking about is you. She said you'd be right over and all out of sorts. Knows you pretty well it seems."

            Wyatt squeezed her hand affectionately. 

            "Well, Jordan sweetie, the doctor just told me he finally got in touch with your parents."

            "He did?" Jordan asked, surprised evident in her pale green eyes.

            "Yes, he did. They said they would talk to you when you got home and were glad you were safe. He's writing up your discharge papers now so you can get dressed and he'll be in in a minute." 

            Doris's eyes fell to Wyatt, who smiled almost nervously and turned to Jordan. 

            "I'm going to go call my mom and tell her everything is okay. Are you still up for dinner?"

            "Of course," Jordan answered. "It will be nice change in pace. Thank your mom for me again."

            He nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

            "He's a cutie," Doris grinned, handing Jordan her clothes. "And a nice boy, too."

            "What can I say? I'm the luckiest girl in the world." 

            Jordan knew what they were doing was frowned upon "Up There" but with every day she spent with him she enjoyed him more and more…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, so the first chapter says Wyatt plays fall soccer and spring baseball, but those two are switched. I'll go do it on the chapter when I get a chance. Just for now, it is spring and soccer season.  
  
"Wyatt, have you seen your cousin?" Piper asked her son over the phone. "We can't find her anywhere."  
  
"What?!" Wyatt exploded. "I left her with specific instructions to not get into trouble!" He started mumbling under his breath about his cousin.  
  
"You mean she isn't with you?" There was more panic in Piper's voice this time.  
  
"No! I'm at the hospital."  
  
"The hospital?!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
She was approaching her boiling over point quickly. He quickly and calmly explained the afternoon's events.  
  
"Okay," the eldest Halliwell sister blew out a large, tension-filled breath. "You bring Jordan home. Hopefully we will have found Casey by then. If not, you're going to have to find a way to keep Jordan in your room. And don't even go there, young man."  
  
Wyatt laughed. "Yes, ma'am. We'll be right home."  
  
"Okay, see you soon."  
  
"Hey, Mom," he added, "I can sense that Casey isn't in danger. She's probably just wreaking some havoc."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Wyatt."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Stay here, I just have to take care of something for my mom. You relax, you've had a rough day," Wyatt smiled as he instructed Jordan.  
  
She was propped up against his headboard with an agitated smile.  
  
"I'm not an invalid, Halliwell," she groaned, though she was secretly enjoying the pampering.  
  
"For tonight you are," Wyatt argued with a wink, kissing her cut on her forehead. "Stay here."  
  
He jogged out of his room and up into the attic. His sensing skills were very rudimentary and his cousin's signature was very subtle, but he seemed to be drawn to the attic. He turned the door handle and found it surprisingly open. He was sure he had left it locked!  
  
'Oh no, Casey. She did something with the Book,' Wyatt inwardly groaned, taking a step into the room.  
  
As he stood behind the Book of Shadows, the Book slammed open with a wham and the pages fluttered on their own.  
  
"Grams? Aunt Prue?" Wyatt called futiley towards the ceiling. "Have you guys seen Casey?"  
  
"Well, no one has really seen her for the past few hours," a male voice behind him informed him.  
  
Wyatt jumped as the pages of the Book stopped flipping and opened to the Invisibility Spell and he spun around to see a mirror image of himself. Or, rather, an aged mirror image.  
  
The man was dressed in golden robes and his hair was shocked with white in places, leaving only a little of a blond equal to Wyatt's.  
  
"Who are you?" the teen demanded, holding his hands at ready for deflection, freezing, exploding, telekinesis, anything. His reflexive shield leapt up around him.  
  
"Calm down, Wyatt," his voice soothed and Wyatt was brought to a very distant memory of that voice soothing him to sleep. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here on the recommendation of a friend, though it seems you could use some help finding little Casey."  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded again.  
  
"Wyatt," Leo smiled, trying to withhold a grin, "I'm your father."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Keep it down," Leo warned. "Your mom and aunts can't know I'm here."  
  
"What are you talking about? My dad left us!"  
  
"I know," Leo said guiltily. "But there were many, many factors surrounding that decision. I wish it hadn't happened."  
  
"So what are you doing here now? What are you?"  
  
Leo's brow furrowed. "Your mom didn't tell you?"  
  
"She said you had a higher calling that was more important than us. Besides that, no. It made her so upset that I never asked again. You were a White Lighter, that's where I get my orbing powers from. And Mom loved you very much. Your last name is my first name."  
  
Wyatt took a step back and shrugged his shoulders. His sensitivity to emotions that came with his White Lighter blood had stopped him from questioning too much about his father. He had just spilled what little knowledge he had picked up throughout the years. As a young boy he had heard his mother crying at night over someone named "Leo" and questioned his aunts about it. They'd told him very little; just that Leo Wyatt was his father and a White Lighter and circumstances had caused him to no longer be around.  
  
"That's all she told you?" His father was obviously hurt. "I'm an Elder now. I've been watching over you and Piper ever since. Your guardian angel told me you might need some fatherly support right now."  
  
An Elder? Wyatt's face mimicked Leo's earlier confusion. His dad was one of those higher beings his aunts were always cursing? And since when had Wyatt had a guardian angel? The Charmed Ones had refused a White Lighter ever since their replacement has turned out to be very evil. His life didn't last long. If they ever needed any help from above, Paige orbed up. It wasn't very often.  
  
"Everything is perfect. I've never had a father, nor do I need one," Wyatt growled.  
  
"I know this is hard for you, but your angel knows what is best."  
  
"Who the hell is this guardian angel?" Wyatt demanded.  
  
"Please, just let me help you find Casey and then we'll talk."  
  
Wyatt couldn't refuse an Elder's help in finding his lost cousin. Downstairs Paige was the only one keeping her cool. Phoebe was a nervous wreck and his mother's anger was mounting.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"When I orbed in here, she had just finished saying the Invisibility Spell and huffed out of the room. Right now she is downstairs trying to get the Charmed Ones' attention. Turn the page of the Book and you'll see a counter spell."  
  
"This better work," Wyatt grumbled, quickly memorizing the counter spell. "Wait here."  
  
He left the attic, pausing in his room to tell Jordan he'd be a few more minutes, and coming down the steps two at a time.  
  
"Did you find her?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Almost," Wyatt assured her. Then he recited the counter spell and his cousin flickered back into view between his mom and Aunt Paige.  
  
"Casey Prudence Halliwell!" Phoebe cried, anger masking her relief. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was trying to get your attention," Casey defended, tear trails obvious on her face. "I didn't mean to. I thought I was stuck.. It was an accident. Wyatt gets to use the Book all the time."  
  
"Wyatt is much older than you. He has lots of practice, sweetie," Piper soothed her, rubbing her back. When she'd realized Casey was safe and scared, her anger had quickly dissipated.  
  
Phoebe ran over to her daughter and enfolded her in a huge hug.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me, again," she told her, kissing the top of her head.  
  
The twelve-year-old nodded and Wyatt smiled, no longer mad at Casey. He'd done some pretty crazy stuff in his younger years while practicing magic. He recognized that moment of fear and panic when you weren't sure if what you had done was reversible.  
  
"If that's all cleared up, I'm going to go get my girlfriend," Wyatt announced, winking at Casey to show her he wasn't mad. "How much longer 'til dinner?"  
  
"Five minutes," Piper called after him as he quickly climbed the steps.  
  
Instead of immediately going into his room, though, he went to the attic and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Look, I can't deal with this right now. Thanks for helping with Casey, but I've got my family and girlfriend to take care of and right now we're having dinner."  
  
The word "girlfriend" registered in Leo's mind and he inwardly winced. So the rumors were true and the feelings Leo had felt from the two that day on Jordan's porch had escalated. They didn't realize what they were getting themselves into.  
  
"Okay, but we do need to talk about this. Tomorrow, in Golden Gate Park. I'll find you."  
  
He orbed out with an almost sorrowful look on his face.  
  
Wyatt sighed and left the attic, forcing himself not to slam the door. He stuck his head into his room. "Dinner's almost ready."  
  
"You found Casey?" Jordan smiled, dropping his ESPN magazine and pushing herself off of his bed.  
  
"Yeah," Wyatt grinned, his worries melting away with her smile. "She was hiding."  
  
Jordan didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter. He was allowed his secrets since she was certainly hiding a large one.  
  
"Mmm, smells good. Let's go." 


	8. Chapter 8

            Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Finally! Sorry, but the world has been disgustingly busy as of late. Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Chris is finally mentioned here; don't completely believe Leo about what happened to him. This story, as it evolves, is going to start to take into account some of the events of Season 6 and completely ignore others, so fair warning…

"You wanted me; now you have me." 

            There was more anger in Wyatt Halliwell's voice than there had been in a while. 

            His father stood in front of him, thankfully in normal clothes now, trying his best to blend in but failing miserably after fifteen years of limited earthly contact. 

            "Wyatt, we need to talk," the father started, searching for anywhere to start this conversation. Leo had reviewed this conversation so many times in his head, but he still had no idea how to go about it. 

            "Fine. Under one condition."

            "Name it."

            "Answer this. Why and when did you leave us?"

            "It is such a long, long story. I was with you until right before your second birthday, Wyatt, even after your mother and I split up. But then the Charmed Ones vanquished Chris and I no longer had an excuse to stay with you guys… It killed my soul, son, but I had to make a choice."

            "Your family or all of good magic?" 

            The Elder nodded. "Which would you choose?" He held his breath to hear his son's answer. The way Wyatt handled this next question would have an effect on his destiny. 

            "It would be really hard and while I want to immediately say family… I know I'd choose all of good magic. It would torture me…" He trailed off and met his father's eyes. "I guess that is the point."

            "Kinda…"

            Wyatt closed his eyes, envisioning a choice between magic and Jordan and knowing despite how much he cared for her, she would not be his choice. 

            "What do you want?"

            "To help you… And for you to help me. I know you think you don't need a father. Maybe you don't. But you're gonna need someone in this next year and I want to be the one who's here for you."

            "So you wanna just pop back into my life after fifteen years? Are you crazy?" Wyatt asked, falling wearily onto the bench and leaning forward with his head in his hands. 

            "Your angel said you could use some help finding something to wear to Prom…"

            The teenager raised his head and stared at his father. "How the hell does this angel know that kinda stuff about my life?"

            "Your angel knows almost everything about you. Probably more than you know about yourself." 

            Leo sunk down onto the other side of the bench. 

            "You _are crazy. What do you want? To come with me to find a Prom costume?"_

            "It's a start."

            There was a heavy silence between them. 

            "Okay," Wyatt finally said without knowing why. "Let's go. Unless you're too busy…" 

            Leo winced. "No, no. I can go now. But remember, not a word to the girls."

            "Fine," Wyatt sighed, glancing at his watch. "I'm expected home in two hours, so we better make this quick."

            "I should have seen it earlier, Jordan. I should have said something," Leo began carefully, startling the White Lighter as she bustled about the kitchen of her lonely old Victorian. Because of the nature of her assignment, Jordan lived almost completely in the mortal realm, returning to Up There only when necessary. She lived like a mortal, behaved like a mortal, and now, loved like a mortal. 

            "Leo!" the pretty angel cried in surprise, yelping as she burned her hand on the pot. "What good is this healing thing when I can't heal myself?" 

            He smiled sadly at her and extended a gentle hand to mend the burn. 

            "You know what you're doing is wrong."

            "Making macaroni and cheese? I didn't really think you could go wrong there," she teased, grabbing the pot handle with a mitt this time and going to the sink to strain it. 

            "Jordan… He loves you. And I know you love him. It is strictly forbidden."

            Jordan looked down a little guiltily but then raised her head, green eyes flashing angrily. "Strictly forbidden?" She scoffed. "The love that ensured Wyatt's creation was just as forbidden."

            He gave her a warning look. "We won't pull you off of this assignment yet, due to the sensitivity and importance of my son's future. But take this as your first and final warning."

            "It's not like it's affecting my work!"

            "Do you really want to be the queen of the next Camelot, Jordan? Don't you think _that would interfere with your work? That's what his heart wants." Leo's voice rose louder than it had been in awhile._

            She took a step back, almost shocked by this news. Through clenched teeth, the White Lighter answered her superior, "He doesn't know about Camelot. The girls hid it from him until they thought he would be old enough to handle it. You know that!"

            "It doesn't matter, Jordan. Someday he wants to marry you. Are you ready to bear the heir of Excalibur?"

            She turned away from the Elder. "He's seventeen, Master Elder. 'Bearing heirs' is far from his mind."

            "He's a seventeen year old boy, Jordan… The process is _always on his mind."_

            He could tell without seeing her face that she was blushing sheer crimson.

            "Break it off, Jordan."

            "I can't," she managed. "It will crush him." _It will crush me_, she mentally added.

            "You have until after Prom. If it isn't broken off, you'll be pulled off of his case."

            "So we don't even get the chance you and Piper got?" she asked brokenly.

            "Jordan, he doesn't know you're a White Lighter, yet… He can't know, not yet… This is for his own good."

            "Of course it is," she mumbled sarcastically as he orbed out, slamming the pot onto the counter. 

            _She is so beautiful, he sighed, pausing a moment to drink in her gentle, natural beauty before sliding onto the picnic bench next to her. _

            Her hair was loose and falling in waves that she often pushed out of her face and the sun searched the breeze-tossed locks for natural red and blond highlights to bounce off of, vying for the most brilliant light display. Her pale eyes scanned the page in front of her hurriedly and the eraser end of a pencil was firmly set between her teeth. The intensity with which she studied always inspired him to be greater.

            "Wyatt!" she looked up with a bright smile. She leapt up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, sending waves of groans through their group of friends seated around the table. 

            "Oh puke," Jess, one of her best friends, teased with a grin. 

            "You're so disgustingly cute," Maddie continued with a grin, shifting over to make room for Wyatt at their table. 

            "Just wait 'til Prom," Tyler laughed, taking a swig of his Coke. "They'll be all over each other."

            "Remember that talk we had about safe sex, Wyatt," George ribbed with a devilish smile and a wink. 

            The couple flushed red in unison and Jess smacked George for good measure. 

            "Thanks Jess," Wyatt said, removing his arms from Jordan's waist finally and sitting down between she and Maddie. 

            "Have you two chosen a war yet?" 

            Jordan grinned and passed a look over her shoulder at Wyatt, putting on her best Southern accent and saying, "Yes, indeed we have. We've chosen the War of Northern Aggression* just so I can play a Southern Belle."

            "War of Northern Aggression," Tyler snorted. "They really call it that?"

            "Oh yessir. I went to kin'ergarten down in South Carolina and they still think the war's goin' on," she continued in perfect Southern dialect. Accents and dialects had always been one of her talents.

            "I should dress up like a Damn Yankee and we can stage a fight!" George grinned, his arm looped around one of the sophomore girls that constantly followed him around. 

            "Oh, Johnny Reb would win," Wyatt laughed, starting his lunch.

            "Only two weeks 'til Prom!" Maddie cried excitedly. "I can't wait. This year is going to be the best."

            _"You have until after Prom. If it isn't broken off, you'll be pulled off of his case."_

Jordan shuddered, remembering the Elder's words.

            _He's not just an Elder, she reminded herself, _He's Wyatt's father!__

            "You okay, Jordan?" Wyatt asked softly, leaning his head in close to hers as conversation moved on away from them. 

            "I'm fine, Wy," she did her best to smile in return as she squeezed his hand. "Just got a sudden chill. Is it cold out here to you?"

            He slipped out of his letterman jacket and laid it around her shoulders. She had her own, but she hadn't thought it would be cold enough to need it today. 

            "Better?" he asked. 

            "You'll freeze in that flimsy shirt!" she accused as she snuggled into his good-smelling leather jacket. 

            "Naw, I'm tough," he assured her with a grin. "You'll just have to keep me warm."

            He pulled her into his lap and she laughed lightly.

            Tyler made his usual gagging sound as Jordan kissed Wyatt's cheek. 

            "PDA! PDA!" George cried in fake dismay. 

            "Oh, like you're one to talk, George," Jess replied sarcastically, smacking him again. She did that a lot…

Just in case y'all got confused, this is the American Civil War… And indeed, it was referred to by the losing South as "The War of Northern Aggression" (ironically, the South shot first) and was taught as such until the early 1990s in some cities. And this I know, because, well I attend Georgia Public Schools… Oye….. Thank you, Mississippi, for making sure we're never number 50…….


	9. Chapter 9

            Author's Note: Sorry it's so short and it's been so long. This is quite an important chapter though… Remember what I told you about how some events of Season 6 were going to be popping up in this story? This chapter proves my point. Hope you enjoy! And are surprised… :) 

"You two behave in there!" was George's final call as he leaned out of the window of limo as it pulled off to drop everyone else at their final points of destination for the night. 

            Both Jordan and Wyatt blushed at their friend's implications. 

            "He's so annoying," Wyatt finally joked, placing a hand on the small of Jordan's back to escort her up the stairs of her house. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to just crash."

            "I'm just ready to get out of this damn skirt. First thing I'm doing is changing into some pants. When do you have to be home?" she asked, fumbling around clumsily in her large hoop skirt for her hidden key.

            "Four thirty," Wyatt answered, stooping down to retrieve the key from a nearby stone and handing it to her.

            Jordan smiled in gratitude and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

            "Tonight was fun," she commented as she pushed her self upright and unlocked the door after reluctantly breaking away from him. 

            "Yeah, and we're juniors, so we get to do it again next year," Wyatt grinned, flipping on her light switch as they entered. 

            She paused for a moment, unbeknownst to him because of a guilty conscience, and then told him she was running up to change. For his part, he shed his heavy, bangle ridden Confederate jacket and thick boots. Then he settled down on her couch and waited for her. 

            They hadn't really discussed what everyone assumed was going on at her house tonight, mostly because Wyatt was too scared to bring it up, not because he didn't actually _want_ to. His cheeks flushed just thinking about that and he reminded himself to calm down. It wasn't going to happen tonight. They just weren't ready. 

            Damn his half-angel conscience.

            Shocking him out of his musings was Jordan's scream. He leapt to his feet, running up the stairs to find a dark suit clad figure aiming a crossbow at Jordan. 

            "Goodbye, Jordan," the Dark Lighter grinned, pulling the trigger before Wyatt could stop him. The arrow shot straight through her stomach, collapsing her knees from under her.

            "No!" Wyatt cried too late. "Jordan!" In a rage, he blew off the Dark Lighter's arms from lack of concentration.

            "Sorry, _Your Majesty_," the Dark Lighter sneered as Wyatt finally finished the job and the evil being screamed his way out of existence. 

            The teen half witch, half White Lighter fell to his knees, his eyes clouding with tears. He hadn't even worried about exposing his magic; she was all the mattered.

            To his surprise, her face showed no shock or dismay at him display of magic. 

            _She'll be fine_, he told himself, _She's__ a mortal. Dark Lighter poison doesn't affect her._

"Hurry, Wyatt," she whispered, barely lifting open her eyes. "The sisters… The Charmed Ones…"

            His eyes widened. 

            "I know, Wy," she said almost guiltily. "I've known the whole time."

            He froze. __

_            "How the hell does this angel know that kinda stuff about my life?"_

_            "Your angel knows almost everything about you. Probably more than you know about yourself." _

"You're a White Lighter!" he cried, accusation hanging in his voice. "You… you lied to me!"

            "I had to, please understand that," she managed through pained breaths. "We don't have much time. Help me, please."

            Wyatt closed his eyes, trying to process all of this new information.

            "I… still love you, Wyatt."

            He nearly collapsed under the pressure of it all. No matter how angry he was, though, he wasn't going to let her die until she owned up for everything she'd done. He scooped her into his arms and orbed her to his home, laying her on his couch. 

            "Mom! Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige! Hurry!"

            His aunts and mother came running down the stairs in all states of undress, fully covered though. 

            "What happened?" "Jordan?" "Are you okay, Wyatt?" they all demanded at once. They all froze at the sight of the arrow. 

            "This Dark Lighter… he… he came out of nowhere. And shot her… and…"

            "But she's mortal, what did he want with a mortal?"

            "She's not mortal!" Wyatt cried, his voice near breaking. "She's my White Lighter…" He sunk to the ground, struggling to comprehend and deal with everything.

            Phoebe set to work on doing what she could to make Jordan comfortable as Paige kept her distance and Piper tried to calm Wyatt.

            "Don't worry, sweetie," Phoebe tried to soothe Jordan, her words sounding hollow as she brushed sweaty locks out of her face. "We'll do all we can."

            "He… can't heal me," Jordan rasped. "It's not meant to be… I need… Leo…"

            Phoebe froze. "You know Leo?"

            Jordan nodded as best she could. "Call him. He can hear you."

            The witch seemed to weigh her options for a few seconds. It seemed, however, that her decision was unnecessary, for at that moment a swirl of lights entered the Manor's living room.

            Instead of Leo as Phoebe and Jordan expected though, it was a dark-haired teenage boy of about fifteen. 

            "Jordan!" he cried out in surprise. He rushed to her side. "I… I felt your pain… and Wyatt's is overwhelming… What happened?"

            "Dark Lighter…" was all Jordan could respond. 

            "Well, that much is obvious…" the newcomer responded. 

            In unison, Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt asked, "Who the hell are you?" as Piper sat rocked back on her heels, frozen in the gaze of the boy. 

            "Don't… tell them," Jordan rasped. "Not yet, little one."

            "Are these really them, Jordan?" he asked in a low voice, finally looking away from the eldest Charmed One and kneeling beside the fallen White Lighter.

            She nodded. "Get this thing out of me…"

            The young stranger looked to Phoebe to pull out the offending arrow and then held his hands over Jordan's stomach. She healed but quickly fell into unconsciousness from the exhaustion. Sighing with a bit of content, the boy stood. 

            "Wyatt, what exactly happened?" His question was directed at the older boy in the room, who had slowly risen to his feet and walked closer to the couch. 

            "Is she really a White Lighter?" Wyatt asked distantly.

            "Yes, one of the best," the stranger answered. "She's taught me everything I know."

            "Are you a White Lighter?" 

            "Uh… kinda. I've been raised Up There and I have White Lighter blood."

            Unbeknownst to everyone else, Piper's mouth fell open a little more and her eyes widened even further. 

            "She lied to me," Wyatt said, this time more hurt than angry.

            "She wanted to tell you… She told me she did. She couldn't. Your case is so special… The Elders said nothing could mess with that. I thought it was stupid myself. Told my dad as much. My dad's an Elder."

            "Mine too."

            "I know," the stranger grinned. "I know a lot about you."

            "I know who you are," Piper finally spoke up. "I… I can't believe it. You're so big."

            It dawned on Paige and Phoebe at that moment and they gasped. 

            "No!"

            Wyatt looked quite confused. "Who is he?"

            The boy cursed himself and began to orb away. His dad was gonna have his ass.

            "Christopher Perry Halliwell, don't you dare orb out on us!" Piper cried after him.

            "I'm sorry, Mom," the teenager said, his blue eyes and tone of voice portraying the depths of how sorry he was. "I'm so sorry."

            With that he was gone.

            Then, as everyone else stood in shock (except Jordan who was still unconscious), Phoebe took charge of the situation. 

            "Leo!"

Author's Note #2:

            Shocked yet?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys. I absolutely loved this chapter when I finally got around to writing it. We're really close to the end now. I can't see it being more than one or two chapters after this, so enjoy! Thank you for all of your WONDERFUL support!

            "Leo!" Phoebe tried again.

            The Elder finally orbed into the room with a handful of collar with a guilty-looking boy attached.

            "Jordan!" he exclaimed, seeing the unconscious White Lighter.

            "That's what I was _trying_ to tell you," the boy protested. "She's okay now; I healed her. But, um, they know about her now. And me."

            "And _that's_ why I didn't let you finish telling me."

            "What the hell is this all about?" Wyatt demanded, looking from his mother to his father and back and forth.

            "Well, Wyatt," Paige tried to smile, "This is your little brother Chris."

            "Hey, big bro."

            Wyatt paused for a moment. "Has anything you guys've ever told me in life been true?! How do I have a little brother?"

            "Now that's a long story," Phoebe started.

            "Mom?" Wyatt asked of Piper, looking to her with a furrowed brow. "Why doesn't he live with us?"

            "It's complicated, Wyatt," Leo began.

            "Think of it as a divorce with a custody case, except this one was decided by the other Elders and not a judge," Chris explained, trying to seem as smooth as possible while being nearly lifted off the ground by the nape of his neck. "Dad got to raise me Up There because the Elders decided it was best for you to be raised down here."

            "Why?"

            "Because you're special, Wyatt. You have a destiny," Jordan's voice interjected into the conversation.

            They all turned to see her propping herself up on her elbows.

            "Hey, take it easy," Chris warned, wrestling from his father's grip and reaching a hand out to steady her. She used her grip on his arm to pull herself to her feet.

"Don't mother me," she scolded, taking a deep breath. "I'm a lot older than you."

Chris shot her an annoyed look, but let her continue to walk towards Wyatt. When they were close enough, she gently took Wyatt's hand in hers.

"Let me show you something," she whispered, her green eyes searching for contact with his blue gaze.

He fought it. Every inch of him fought it. She had lied to him and... betrayed him. But she held too much power over him. Just being close to her overpowered every rational, reasonable thought process and brought every cell in his body to full awareness of her.

"Jordan, don't do this," Leo warned. "He's not ready."

"How would you know?" she asked, eyes still locked with Wyatt's, her voice still soft and commanding. "You've observed, but you don't know him yet."

"Jordan, I thought we had to wait," Chris started, eyes widening as he realized what she was about to do.

"He knows half of it. He should know it all." She paused and shut the rest of them out, focused solely on Wyatt. "Will you let me show you?"

"Show me what?"

"Your future. Your destiny."     

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"You have to trust me, Wy. I know you don't have any reason to. I know I've hurt you so much, Wyatt. But I promise this is for the best." Her voice dropped even lower, for his ears only. "I love you, Wy."

            He took a deep breath, memorizing her words, imprinting this moment into his memory.

            "Show me." He opened his eyes.

            The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly and she orbed them away.

            They materialized in a world of lush green, rolling hills and idyllic forests. Before them there was a stone with a sword thrust into its heart. Around the stone, three little men rested on small staffs and hummed merrily.

            "Ay, Jordan, good to see you. Who's the lad?" the tallest one asked. He came barely past Wyatt's knee. The twice-blessed teenager recognized the men as leprechauns.

            "This is Wyatt Halliwell, Finnegan."

            The little men stood bolt upright at attention, and then bowed lowly before him.

            "Forgive us, Milord. We've not seen you since you were but a babe," the one on the right said quickly.

            "Jordan…" Wyatt started, feeling even more confused than before.

            "Guys, get up. He doesn't know yet."

            "Nay, lassie. We can't get up in the presence of the Heir to Excalibur. Not until he say it."

            "Heir to Excalibur?! What are we talking about?"

            "Give us a moment, guys." She pulled Wyatt off to the side.

            "Jordan, what the hell is going on?"

            "Do you remember Phoebe reading the King Arthur story to you when you were little?"

            "Yes, and it's freaky that you do, too."

            "I know," she said with remorse. "But that's for later. Do you remember what she told you about his sword?"

            "Excalibur… He was destined to draw the sword out of a stone and become the next king of Camelot."

            Jordan nodded towards the stone. "Feeling strong today?"

            "But… Camelot and Arthur are just myths!"

            "To the mortal world, yes. To the magical world, they're history. And history has a way of repeating itself."

            Wyatt stared at the glimmering sword in its boulder and tried desperately to process all of this.

            "He called me the Heir to Excalibur."

            "Which means you're also the Heir to Camelot. It is your job to rebuild it. It's why these leprechauns guard the sword and the wood nymphs wove a magical spell around it to hide it from evil. If you draw that sword, like you are destined to, every magical being will bow to you."

            "Every?"

            "Good _and_ evil yield to the power of the sword. Evil will not join you, but they will not oppose you, either."

            "You're telling me that I'm the next King Arthur?" He sat on a nearby stone (this one was sword-less) and put his head in his hands.

            "You feel it, don't you?" she asked quietly, hand on his shoulder. "The truth, the destiny. The ache to draw it. You've always known you were the Twice-Blessed Child. You just were never told what that completely meant."

            "So what am I supposed to do, Jordan? Draw the sword and become king? Forget about my normal life? Forget about my friends and school and rule the magical world?"

            "You can. Or you can deny this and let the sword wait for the next Heir while the world yearns for her king. Or you can draw the sword, finish high school, _and_ rebuild Camelot."

            "At the same time?"

            "Your mother is a Charmed One _and_ a human being, Wyatt. Yes, eventually, you will have to give up the normal life as you have known it. But not now. Reconstruction takes time."

            "And my mom and aunts have known about this all along?"

            "Since you were an infant."

            "And you've known?"

            "It's why I was sent to watch over you. It's why you're my only charge."

            "Everyone I trust has known and not told me."

            "Well, Casey didn't know," she tried.

            He cast her a glance that said her attempt at humor didn't help.

            "Look, Wy, I'm gonna cut the White Lighter crap and be honest with you, as your best friend and hopefully still more. This is a lot to handle and it is all very quick. This is why the Elders chose to have you raised with the sisters, so that you could know what it was like to be human and hopefully bring that experience with you to your reign. Letting Leo keep Chris Up There was the only fair trade."

            "Do you know the whole story?"

            "Yes. I was Up There the whole time. I'd become a White Lighter just a couple years before you were born. I was singled out to be the Twice-Blessed Child's guardian. But until the time when I was allowed to come down to you, I was set with the charge of helping to raise your younger brother."

            She gave him a sidelong glance with her pale green eyes. He sighed. "Why did my parents split? And why did they tell me the Chris from the future was evil and vanquished?"

            "So that you didn't have to know about the future he came from," she said quietly, turning away from him.

            He grabbed her arm. "Jordan, tell me the whole story."

            Jordan took a deep breath. "The world the future Chris came from was dark and bleak. The Charmed Ones were dead and one person ruled over everything with an iron hand and Excalibur at his side."

            Wyatt loosened his grip on her and turned away.

            "You were turned evil in that future, Wyatt. As a toddler you were kidnapped by a fallen Elder named Gideon. This happened in both our current future and the one Chris came to change. Except in Chris's, you were there for months, instinctively fighting off Gideon's attempts on your life, and in ours you were gone for not even an entire day. Your time in captivity scarred you and this reared its ugly head in your teens. Your dad was never around and, as the final straw, your mother was killed when you were fifteen. Life was bleak and you turned."

            "But they changed that future. How?"

            "Your father rescued you from Gideon. Future Chris was killed on the day your younger brother was born. It looked as if everything was going to turn out happily ever after and that your father was leaving the Elders. But you just can't walk away from being an Elder, no matter how much you want to. It's a calling without a choice. Your parents' reconciliation was genuine, but brief. The Elders decided to throw Leo a bone and let him keep his younger son when they recalled him."

            "How in the world did Mom ever agree to that?"

            "There is very little denying the Elders."

            "So, my brother… is he a good kid?"

            "The best. A lot like his big brother. He really looks up to you."

            "The power of Excalibur, Jordan, will it tempt me to become what I was in the other future?"

            "Of course," Jordan said simply, "But you have a loving mother, father, brother, aunts, and cousin who are going to do their best to support and guide you. And I, as your White Lighter, am here for that exact reason."

            "What about as my girlfriend?"

            Jordan looked up from staring at the beautiful landscape.

            "I'll be reassigned. I was supposed to end it tonight. But I'm willing to clip my wings…"

            Wyatt then fully understood how much he loved her. Here she was standing before him and seeking redemption. She was willing to sacrifice who she was to be with him. He couldn't let her do that.

            "So these Elders," he grinned slightly, "When I pull that sword out of the stone, they will listen to me, too?"

            "Of course," she answered, the beginnings of a grin on her face as well.

            "So if I, the king of Camelot, want to be romantically involved with my White Lighter, I can be."

            "I guess so."

            His smile turned genuine. "Then what are we waiting for?"

            "Wait," she grabbed his arm as he turned towards the stone. "You can't draw that sword for me. It has to be for you. You have to want it, to feel it, to understand that you will eventually lose your normalcy."

            "Will you be there when the normalcy is gone?"

            "I'm your White Lighter; you're stuck with me. Forever."

            "Then I want, feel, and understand. This is my calling, Jordan. You were right. I can feel it in me. It's calling."

            "Are you ready?"

            He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Now I am."

            Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the Twice-Blessed Child and Heir to Excalibur and Camelot, held his love's hand with his left, placed his right hand on the hilt of the sword, and tugged.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry it's taken so very long. Here's your belated Christmas present. Maybe by New Year's I'll have the final chapter up. And then the epilogue, which is already half written. I'm thinking of writing a sequel set in Camelot, what do you guys think? You'll probably know better after reading the epilogue. Thank you for your awesome support! This is the first story I've ever had even approach 100, let alone break it!

Without further delay…

"I thought Elders were supposed to be able to control their White Lighters!" Piper fumed to her former husband.

"Because they did such a good job controlling me?!" Leo retorted sarcastically. "We can tell them what to do, but we can't make them do it."

"Unless you decide to make them Elders, and then you have complete control..." Piper shook her head and turned away from Leo, throwing her hands in the air. A nearby potted plant exploded.

All five sets of eyes swung to the destroyed pot.

"Gosh, Mom... What'd the plant ever do to you?" Chris piped in.

Pausing a moment to pass a hurt look between Leo and her younger son, Piper stormed up the stairs.

Now everyone turned to glare at Chris. "What?! What did I say?"

There was no response.

"The Mom thing?" he tried again.

"Chris, go back Up. I'll talk to you later."

"But Dad!"

"Now."

"What about Jordan and Wyatt?"

"We'll just have to see what happens..."

Just then, orbs swirled into the Manor again.

"He knows," the newcomer said, throwing back the hood of his white robes. "He's drawn the sword. Everything is happening ahead of schedule."

"So what does this mean?" Phoebe cast into the conversation.

"He's altered the future we've all seen. No one knows what's going to happen," the stranger said.

"What does this mean for him?" Paige asked, leaning the conversation towards the fate of her nephew and not the rest of the world.

"No one knows!" the stranger cried, sounding a bit over-stressed.

"Calm down, Elias," Chris sighed in exasperation.

"What does this mean for them? And where are they?" Phoebe hit the heart of the matter.

As if to answer her latter question, Wyatt and Jordan orbed back in, hand in hand. In Wyatt's other hand was Excalibur.

"Whoa! It _is _just as cool as it looks in the books," Chris cried. His aunts and father silenced him with three equally icy stares.

"Jordan…" Leo began to lecture, obviously more comfortable reprimanding the White Lighter than his eldest son.

"Dad, no," Wyatt interrupted. "You said yourself that she knows me better than anyone else. I think she, of all people, is the one who could know when I was ready for this knowledge. I understand why Mom never told me about Camelot, and Jordan explained all of the consequences of drawing the sword. This is my destiny, and I'm ready to accept it."

No one said anything for a few moments, the shocking turn of events settling into their minds.

"What now?" was finally asked.

Everyone turned to the stairs, where the question came from. Piper was leaning on the railing, eyes on her eldest son. She had lost her little boy, she could see that in the way he stood, the two most important parts of his life now held in his hands. She met his blue eyes and saw the hard determination and the mature compassion. Only eight hours ago she had stood with him in that very living room, snapping pictures, embarrassing him, and sharing playful laughs. He'd left her as a boy and come back a man.

Elias, the White Lighter, cleared his throat. "Well, now he's the King of Camelot… a kingdom that does not yet exist. I don't believe, however, that demons should be a problem once word of the sword is spread. The Elders will want to speak with him."

"Not yet," Jordan interjected. "We're all exhausted now; we can deal with the Elders and all that business in the morning."

"Great idea, Jay," Chris grinned, "No offense, but you look like hell."

"Thanks, hon," she rolled her eyes, leaning over to ruffle his hair. It was true, though, the night's events had taken their toll on her. Her green eyes were rimmed in red and shadowed by dark circles. Her dark hair, once immaculately curled in ringlets now fell a bit limp and in every direction.

He beamed under her care and smoothed his hair back down when she was done.

"He's kinda right, Jordan," Wyatt agreed gently, squeezing her hand.

"So now you boys are double-teaming me?" she smiled between the brothers. "I'll get some rest if you two do. And if a certain someone in gold agrees to let Chris stay on Earth for a bit to get to know his family. As should have been done a while ago." Her gaze first leveled reproachfully on Leo and then turned to Piper. She nodded gently at the older woman, looking for her approval.

"We have an extra bed he's welcome to," Piper offered.

Her sisters smiled.

"It's settled then," Phoebe jumped in before Leo could refuse, taking Chris by the shoulders and shuttling him upstairs. "I'm sure Wyatt has a change of clothes for you and we've got an extra toothbrush stashed somewhere."

They paused on the stairs when they got to Piper, mother and son locking blue and brown eyes. Tears threatened her composure and she pulled him into a quick hug.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into his shoulder.

"You, too, Mom," Chris replied, throat thick with emotion as well.

"We'll talk in the morning, okay?" Piper asked, pulling back.

"I'd like that. 'Night, Mom." He let go of her and called over. "'Night, Dad, bro." He paused to grin wider. "Jordan."

"Get some sleep, you little imp," she chuckled at his outrageous, nonsensical flirtation.

"You should take your own advice," Wyatt told her, letting go of her hand and resting his hand on the small of her back. "Mom, Jordan can have my room. I'll take the couch in the attic."

"Wy…" Jordan tried to protest. "I've slept on that couch before… I don't mind."

"Nope. You're the one who had an arrow lodged in her, remember? You get the bed, I get the couch." He kissed her cheek tenderly. "Go get some rest, please."

She met his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I want to go with you in the morning to talk to the Elders."

"I wasn't planning to go without you," he assured her, gently pushing her towards the stairs. "Sweet dreams."

"You're going to bed now, too, right?" she questioned before acquiescing.

"In a minute."

"Okay, 'night." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll help you get settled, Jordan," Paige offered. "I'm sure Wyatt's sheets are just disgusting; I'll get some fresh ones from the closet."

The two retraced Phoebe's and Chris's steps to the second floor.

"Elias, why don't you go tell the Elders about the plans?" Leo half-suggested, half-ordered.

"Yes, sir. Good night, Your Highness," the White Lighter bowed in Wyatt's direction.

A bit uncomfortable, Wyatt nodded slightly in his direction. Elias orbed out.

Now Leo was still standing behind the couch, Piper was still perched on the stairs, and Wyatt stood between them. He sighed and switched Excalibur to his other hand. Looking back and forth between his mother and father, he took a deep breath and began:

"Like Jordan said, it's been a rough night. Mom, you should definitely get some sleep." His voice was especially gentle as he addressed his mother.

"Your mother and I have some stuff to discuss, Wyatt."

"We all do. No one is up to it right now."

"I think we'll manage, sweetie," Piper assured him. "Run up to bed; the extra blankets are in the linen closet."

Wyatt looked to his mother as if to ask "Are you sure?" but nodded slowly when he saw she was stubbornly set on having this conversation that night.

"One question… What am I supposed to do with this while I sleep?" He lifted Excalibur as he referenced it.

"Just keep it near you. Eventually you'll just know what do with it and when. You knew when you were barely a year old, so it'll come back," Leo answered.

Wyatt nodded and started up the stairs, pausing to kiss his mother's cheek. "'Night, Mom. Love you."

"I love you, too, Wyatt," Piper promised, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"After I talk to the Elders in the morning, I think you, Chris, and I should have lunch."

"I like that idea."

Wyatt smiled gently and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once he was gone, Leo spoke up. "The rest of the Elders aren't going to be too happy about this whole affair."

"I don't think you guys have the kind of power to be unhappy about it anymore, Leo. Now you're going to have to listen to your son. I've done my research about the Arthurian legend; Wyatt is basically all-powerful in the world of good magic and all-feared in the world of evil."

Leo winced at the harshness in her words, but couldn't keep the rebellious thoughts of how beautiful she still was from invading his mind.

"Things are certainly going to change," was the only lame answer he could offer. He had missed her so much and he hated bringing this much hurt and anger to her with his return. She still stirred something so deep inside of him and so basic to his life, but he was fairly sure he had already lost her forever.

"You've always said that. I want Chris to stay here from now on."

"Piper, that wasn't in the agreement."

"I never liked the agreement!" she cried, almost shaking with her anger. "He's my son, Leo! I've lived every day without him for fourteen years; I don't want to live another." She couldn't bear that thought and shuddered at it.

"He's my son, too! And I've spent just as long without Wyatt, and now he hates me! I told Chris everything about you, let him watch over you, make sure you were okay. You barely told Wyatt anything about me. He thinks I abandoned him!"

"You did, Leo! You abandoned us," she accused, willing herself not to cry. No matter how much she still needed him in her life, she would not, could not let him shirk responsibility in this matter.

"It's not like I wanted to, Piper! I did everything I could to stay with you, but I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice. Free will, remember?" She managed a smile thick with sarcasm at that.

"I'm an Elder, Piper."

"You're the father of those two boys, Leo. If you didn't owe anything to me, if that meant nothing to you, then what about them? Didn't they deserve to grow up together, with two parents?"

_You could never mean nothing to me,_ he thought, but instead answered, "Yes. Just like you deserved to grow up with your mother and father. But sometimes circumstances change things."

"People change things. You changed things."

"_They_ changed things!" he pointed to the sky. He hadn't gotten this emotional, this angry in years, not even when Chris pulled his numerous pranks.

"We were in love, Leo! We had a family! You should've done everything you could to fight for that. I was more than willing."

"We spent so many years fighting…" Leo sighed, defeated. He leaned against the couch. "I didn't know how I could fight Them for our family and still keep our family together."

Piper scrubbed hands over her face. "I'm going to bed." She turned to go upstairs.

"I never stopped loving you, Piper," he called as she started the climb.

She paused and looked him straight in the eyes. He could see her internal struggle, and perhaps, somewhere deep inside, her love for him. "After all the nights I've cried for you, I'm not sure if that makes all of this better or worse. It's not a matter of loving anymore, Leo. It hasn't been for a while. It's about what we're all willing to do for love. And I have a feeling you are going to be learning a few things from your son in the next few days about how to do whatever it takes for love." She took a deep breath. "Goodnight, Leo."

* * *

Piper sank slowly to the ground as she shut herself in her room, her back sliding down the cold door as she pulled her legs up to her chest. 

_I'm getting too old for all of this,_ she inwardly sighed, head resting on knees. The whole situation was painfully familiar: the forbidden love, the costly secret, and the circumstances of revelation. All she could think of as Wyatt had laid Jordan on the couch was her own love all of those years ago, as he lay dying on the couch her son now slept on. It was that event that revealed to her the extent of her love. She was sure it had been a similar experience for Wyatt.

Jordan and Wyatt, though, from now on, were going to have a completely different set of difficulties to overcome. Their love, she was sure, was no longer going to be forbidden. Wyatt would make the Elders see his way about that. No, they wouldn't have to fight for the right to be together. They would only have to fight to stay together. They were going to have to build a new world together, and, hopefully, finish high school.

She did, however, worry for her younger son. God, how she'd missed him. She'd recognized him immediately, had sat in shock as he'd healed Jordan. He was beautiful, her baby boy. Her mind flashed back to the dreams she'd had when the boys were young, when they were all together. She had then, in her false security, allowed herself to dream about what their lives would be like at this point. She'd imagined serving breakfast to the three starving men in her life instead of just to one. She'd imagined mediating fights about video games, privacy, and phone time and she'd imagined spending quiet Sunday mornings with just the four of them, watching a movie (probably an action movie, considering she would have been hopelessly outvoted on a chick flick) or talking to the boys about their upcoming weeks. Back then, she had allowed herself to believe she would fall asleep every night in her husband's arms, only to wake up beside him and send the boys off to school, worrying over whether or not they would successfully navigate the scary world out there to return safely to her at the end of the day.

None of that had happened.

She was happy with Wyatt, but Chris had always been missing. And Leo.

She hated admitting it to herself, but she still loved him, still needed him. But as she'd said earlier, that wasn't what it was about anymore. From the beginning, she was always willing to do whatever it took to keep them together. This time, she would not count on her husband wanting to fight as hard as she did. This time, she was keeping both of her boys with her for as long as possible. If Leo wanted to be a part of their lives, that was his decision.

**Next time… the next morning and final conversations…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **The final chapter, just the epilogue left. A sequel is in the works, tentatively titled _Post Hoc_, and should hopefully appear soon. It will probably be darker and deal more with Wyatt and Chris and their post-reunion relationship.

* * *

"Wy! The eggs!" were the words that greeted Piper as she descended the stairs, wrapping her robe firmly around her waist. It was Jordan's voice, she recognized, and the exclamation was followed by a mixture of laughter from Jordan and Chris. As she neared the kitchen, she could smell something (presumably the eggs) burning. When she entered, Wyatt was cursing and yanking the skillet off of the stove. Jordan stood in front of the toaster, switching four toasted slices of bread for fresh slices. She was shooting Wyatt amused glances as he scraped the blackened eggs onto a plate. Chris leaned against the counter, searching the fruit bowl for the best specimens.

"You had one job, bro, and you couldn't take your eyes off of your girl for the two seconds needed to complete it?" Chris teased with a smirk, choosing a red apple and tossing it onto one of the six plates lined up on the counter top. "Not that I blame you, 'cause she is…"

"Don't finish that sentence, little one," Jordan interjected, as Chris grinned and chose two more apples. She turned from the toaster and leaned over to the fruit bowl, picking out a ripe banana and handing it to him. "Give us a little variety, please." She tweaked his nose.

"I think I should start over," Wyatt said, looking dejectedly at the ruined yellow-black-brown mess on the plate. His face fell into a pout as he raised the plate, opened the trash can, dumped the contents.

"You get the drinks on and I'll get the eggs this time," Jordan smiled, pausing to kiss his cheek. Behind her, the toast leapt up. "And get that toast. We need at least four more pieces."

"Yes, ma'am," Wyatt grinned, backing away from the stove area with his hands raised in defeat. He looked up and saw his mother standing there. "Good morning, Mom. Sleep well?"

"Yes," Piper lied, a smile lingering on her face from the adorable scene she'd just witnessed. "What are you three doing up so early?"

"Making everyone breakfast," Chris answered with a sheepish smile. He was dressed in a pair of Wyatt's plaid sleep pants and one of his baseball fundraising shirts. They hung a little loosely on his skinny frame, but he looked quite comfortable in them.

Jordan, too, wore a pair of Wyatt's pants and a T-shirt proclaiming loyalty to Baker High. She grinned reassuringly at Piper when she looked up from her egg-scrambling. "Your son is unable to make scrambled eggs."

"I've failed as a mother," Piper played along, "And cooking is in your blood, too!"

"Sorry, Mom." Wyatt grabbed six glasses out of the cupboard and placed them on the table to complete the place settings.

"When are you going to go talk to Them?" his mother asked as he removed the toast, replaced it with more bread, and then grabbed a pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"After we eat breakfast and Jordan and I shower."

"Separately, I hope!" Chris exclaimed playfully.

Jordan thwacked him with the spatula. "Behave, Christopher. Is the butter and jam on the table?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chris petulantly responded, rubbing his head.

"Good, the eggs are ready and not burnt, so all we need are our remaining two diners."

"Aunt Paige! Aunt Phoebe! Breakfast!" Wyatt yelled from the doorway of the kitchen in the general direction of the stairs.

"Take a seat, Mom," Chris offered, a beautiful smile on his face as he looked at her.

She felt herself tearing up as he pulled a chair out for her, but refrained from crying as she sat down.

"Thanks, Chris."

"Not a problem." He was still smiling. "Jordan made sure I learned my manners."

"Somehow," Jordan teased, placing the eggs in the middle of the table. Wyatt came up behind her, placing the toast next to the eggs. His hands rested on her hips momentarily before pulling out a chair for her, too.

"Hey! I was good!"

"Good is relative, sweetie," she laughed. "When I was growing up…"

"In the eighties, old timer?" Chris cut in. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Shush, you. A lady never reveals her age," Jordan deflected him, passing an uncomfortable glance in Wyatt's direction. Neither yet seemed completely at ease discussing Jordan's history.

"Aw, c'mon, Jay." She wouldn't budge. "Let's see, you were born in what? 1980?"

"Yes, little one. Now eat your breakfast. It's too early for you to do big math like that."

_1980_, Piper thought to herself in wonder. That was only a few years younger than her.

Paige and Phoebe chose that moment to wander sleepily into the kitchen.

"'Morning everyone. Anyone make coffee?" Phoebe questioned, slumping into one of the empty chairs.

"Still perking," Wyatt answered, nodding towards the coffee maker. "Help yourself to some eggs. They're much better than the ones I made."

"Is that what was burning?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Wyatt grumbled. "I've made them before without problems."

"Jordan was distracting him," Chris added.

His aunts smiled knowingly and settled themselves in to share the meal with their sister, nephews, and Jordan.

A couple of minutes into the meal, Chris looked up and asked, "Aunt Phoebe, do you think I could meet Casey soon?"

Phoebe smiled widely. "Of course. As soon as possible. I'll talk to her dad about when I can get my hands on her again."

"She'll love you, Chris," Wyatt put in, "She needs an annoying sidekick."

The younger brother looked up in mock-hurt and pouted. "You cut deep, brother…"

Piper almost cried again at the natural teasing and closeness that rested between her boys, even after their separation. Instead, she smiled bitter-sweetly and met Jordan's gaze thankfully. She owed the angel so much more than she would have imagined. It was obvious she had taken an active role in shaping Chris and keeping him linked to the world he was born into. And the girl (Piper would always consider her a girl) loved Wyatt, and vice versa.

Breakfast soon ended and Wyatt offered Jordan the first shower so he and his conscripted assistant Chris could clean up.

* * *

"So… how'd it go?" Chris was the first to break the silence that lingered over the conservatory.

Wyatt and Jordan had just orbed back from Up There. Paige and Piper occupied the wicker couch, reviewing the Book of Shadows for any overlooked demons that might need to be crossed off the to-do list, and Phoebe was off picking up Casey to bring her back for dinner. Chris had settled cross-legged on the tile floor, absorbed in his baby book, until the pair reentered the manor.

Piper's eyes leapt to her older son's face to study his reactions.

"We're going to finish out the school year, both of us," Wyatt started, his glance telling Jordan he would tell the story. Taking this cue, Jordan joined Chris on the floor, nudging him gently to elicit a grin.

"And then?" Piper asked.

"And then, Jordan drops out. We'll tell all our friends her parents are home-schooling her or something. I'll finish senior year, and then we'll go from there. In the mean time, Jordan and I are going to be working with the Elders to restructure Good Magic and plan for the future. Jordan gets to stay as my White Lighter, as long as our relationship doesn't interfere with her duties."

"He's my only charge, so there shouldn't be much of a problem," Jordan added as clarification, leaning back against the coffee table with a relaxed smile. Noticing this behavior, tension drained from Piper's worried body. She knew that all of this Camelot business was just beginning, but it seemed to be starting out on the right foot.

"What about the Dark Lighter?" Chris asked the question that had slipped everyone else's mind in all the confusion.

"He's been traced back to what's left of leadership in the Underworld, an effort to stop Wyatt from drawing the sword. Wyatt, personally, is off limits, but his White Lighter isn't," Leo answered after orbing in at the end of Chris's question. "Now that he's drawn the sword, there is very little the Underworld can do to him."

Piper looked up with surprise at her ex-husband, noting that she had not seen him this relaxed since Wyatt was an infant. A familiar ache returned to the pit of her stomach at his easy grin that had won her heart so long ago, at the loosening of the tight lines around his eyes. His hair even looked a little less white.

"Oh, and one more thing. I've made my first executive decision," Wyatt chimed in, a grin so similar to his father's creeping across his face.

"And that is?"

"If he agrees, the whole custody agreement about Chris and me is dissolved. We both live where we want to live, and the other parent can visit us wherever we choose. I, obviously, choose here until I finish high school. What about you, Chris? Care to give the real world a try? Maybe even do some time as a sophomore at Baker High?"

Piper's heart jumped into her throat as her eyes fell on Chris, anxiously awaiting his reply. Leo first glanced up at his wife and the earnest expression gracing her still-beautiful face, then turned his attention to his son, knowing the decision before Chris even opened his mouth.

"No offense, Dad… I love you, and I've loved living Up There with you. It's gonna be a hard adjustment… but I need to be here. I need to be a normal kid for a little bit. I'd like to try it here."

A brilliant smile spread across Piper's face and passed itself on to Paige and Wyatt. Jordan, knowing Christopher Perry Halliwell better than he knew himself, allowed herself a small grin of satisfaction as he answered just as she had expected. She raised her eyes to meet Leo's and rose to approach him as the Halliwells converged on Chris excitedly.

"You know," she said gently, observing affectionately Wyatt's firm embrace of his brother and mother. "You could be in there, too."

He glanced sidelong at her and returned his eyes to his family, feeling distinctly alone. "White Lighter advice?"

"Daughter-in-law advice," she winked playfully. "Talk to her. Forget all the Elder crap, Leo. We all answer to a high power now. He just happens to be your son, which gives you a distinct advantage. Appeal your case to the highest court; I'm sure Wyatt will rule that it is quite alright for his father, the man his beloved mother loves, to stretch a few Elder rules to slowly but surely reintegrate himself back into the family. It doesn't have to be right away, Leo; it doesn't have to be soon. Just start the healing."

Jordan gave Leo a final grin as flourish and hurried to join the boys as they headed into the kitchen for lunch. Lunch was to be between mother and sons, so Jordan was quickly preparing a sandwich before making herself scarce. As he noticed Piper lingering in the dining room, his heart began to ache with all of the familiar beautiful agony he felt around her.

"You can come and visit the boys whenever you like," she stated after a prolonged silence where they both thought of something appropriate to say to capture their maelstrom of feelings. "Or whenever the Elders allow you."

"The Elders are worthless now," Leo answered, raising his eyes to hers, but remaining planted in the arch of the doorway. "I'll be around as often as possible. I want to be at every game, every important event."

"We need you for the unimportant ones, too."

Leo took note of her pronoun choice, his heart fluttering as it hadn't in a very long time. _"We need you…"_

"This isn't about taking Chris from you," she said, voicing her fear that he would be angry with the new living arrangements.

"I know," Leo responded quietly, the gentleness in his tone evoking memories in both of them. "You are just putting our family back together. You've always been the strong one. I should have been stronger." His eyes were thick with apology. "I'm so sorry, Piper. I have hurt you so much, the last thing I have ever wanted to do."

"I used to think we were meant to be," Piper said softly, just above a whisper.

Leo crossed to her. "I still do. I need you, Piper. You and the boys… I need us to be a family again someday."

"We need you, too," Her arms circled him and she rested her head on his chest. "I need you, too."

Holding her tight, he whispered, "Can we start over?"

"No," she answered emphatically, "Because I don't want to throw out our history."

* * *

**Epilogue coming soon.**


	13. Epilogue Seven years later

Author's Note: Well, here's the epilogue. The sequel, _Post Hoc _is in the works. The epilogue is quite quite quite fluffy, but you guys deserve it for sticking with me! Thanks, guys!

* * *

"Where's Jordan?" Wyatt questioned his maid as he orbed into the western-most wing of Magic School. The rooms were separated from the rest of the school by a long hallway, and they currently served as his home and base of operations from which he rebuilt Camelot.

"Last I checked she was in your bedroom, Sire," the little elf answered, looking up from her magical dusting and coming quickly to a bow.

It had taken some getting used to, but Wyatt was now accustomed to the royal treatment. He had learned that it was best for everyone that he just follow along with it.

"She sent me away," the elf elaborated, "She claimed she was still capable of doing at least some of her own housework."

Wyatt grinned. Of course she had.

"She _is _stubborn, Seilya, I'll give you that."

With that, he headed past her, through the great French doors that separated the sitting room from the bed chambers.

At first he didn't see her anywhere, just a pile of clean clothes on the bed. Then he recognized her soft humming, and she emerged from their giant closet, hanger in hand, reaching for the next article of clothing. He loved the everyday domesticity she insisted on bringing to their life. It kept him grounded and close to his roots. And, of course, he reserved a certain level of respect and intimacy for the woman who handled his underwear.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he teased, swooping in from behind, grabbing her around the waist, and kissing her neck.

"Well, hello, Your Excellency," she grinned in return, twisting to claim his lips. "How was your day at work?"

"The usual. Settled a few dwarf-elf land disputes, spoke before a class at Magic School, took care of a few rowdy demons, reshaped the word. You know, the usual."

"Uneventful," she teased back. "The head master stopped by earlier for a visit."

"Oh did he? How was he?"

"As busy as ever. Making time for family, though."

"Good," Wyatt said genuinely, proud of his father for the effort he had been putting into family for the past seven years.

Jordan wiggled out of his arms and resumed her chore.

"I'm only halfway done," she defended against his disgruntled protest.

"Finish later."

"I can't!" she exclaimed, nodding towards the corner. "When a certain someone wakes up, I won't have time for laundry."

"I thought it was quiet in here," he mused jokingly, drifting to the corner where their one month old was sleeping soundly in the bassinet. "Are you being a good little angel for Mommy?"

"You wake him, you feed him," she warned as he leaned down to gently scoop his son up, careful to hold his head and not wake him.

"Now _that_ would be worth seeing, Phoenix, wouldn't it? Maybe we should see if Aunt Phoebe has a spell to assist us."

Jordan rolled her eyes and Wyatt tucked Phoenix into the crook of his arm.

"He's so small," he mused softly, rocking the boy. "Did you have fun with Grandpa today?"

"I don't think the newborn is going to answer you, Wy," Jordan called over to him.

"If he has his mother's brains, he might. You probably came out talking."

Choosing to ignore his playful dig, Jordan cooed over his shoulder, "Gosh, he looks just like you did." She ran her forefinger over their boy's tiny dark brow.

"Mhmm… still weird you know that," Wyatt grinned, kissing her temple as she made a face at him. "So he's gonna be blond?"

"Definitely."

"Blue eyes?"

"Probably."

"Hope not."  
"Why?"

"Your eyes are better."

Jordan laughed. "You are going to love his eyes no matter what color they are."

"Good point," Wyatt conceded, carefully settling himself onto the bed with little Phoenix on his chest. "So, my mom's for dinner tonight?"

"Or we could have everyone here. Whichever works best for you," Jordan responded, resuming the laundry distribution with practiced ease.

"Here would probably be better for Phee."

"He's a month old, Wyatt: he doesn't know the difference."

"Okay then, here would probably be better for Phee's mommy and exhausted daddy. I'll orb over and invite everyone in a few minutes."

"And I'll tell the staff," Jordan's voice reached his ears, muffled by the closet's immense payload of clothing.

"Sounds like a plan," Wyatt yawned, head settling comfortably into the pillow.

The room was quiet now as Jordan finished her chore and the two men in her life lounged on the bed. Affectionately smoothing the shoulders of the final shirt she hung, the lady of the household turned out the light to the closet and softly closed it behind her. As she turned to Wyatt, the first thing she noticed was the location of his shoe-laden feet.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," she began to scold, "How many times do I have to remind you about shoes on the bed?"

When there was no response, she glanced, puzzled, towards his face. His eyes were closed.

"Wy?" she asked, her voice softer this time as she sat gently on the edge of the bed. The only response this time was the steady rise and fall of her beloved son's head resting on her beloved husband's chest. She grinned knowingly and got up as quietly as possible. She cracked open the double doors and found Seilya finishing her cleaning.

"Hey, Seilya," she whispered, beckoning the small elf to her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Could you please tell the kitchen that we won't be ready for dinner until about seven?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. And His Excellency's family?"

"If possible, could you ask them to reschedule?"

"Yes, ma'am," Seilya answered, scurrying off to her assigned tasks.

That accomplished, Jordan tip-toed back into the bedroom, shedding her sweater onto the chair by the closet. Stopping momentarily to remove her husband's footwear, she crawled up the bed and settled in next to her boys, cheek resting on Wyatt's shoulder and right hand slung gently across her son's diaper-rounded rump. Knowing sleep with a one month old around was very rare, she quickly fell into a contented slumber as her breathing fell into time with Wyatt's and Phoenix's.

* * *

That's all folks, for now… 


End file.
